Confessions of a Death Eater
by LucyLongbottomFlint
Summary: The story of Marcus Flint. Loosely based on a Harry Potter Roleplay. It follows his life as he is forced into joining the worst organisation of the Wizarding world, having to leave his one true love behind. I made a few plot mistakes, but please review!
1. Chapter 1

Part One

His eyes prickled with tears as he stared at the piece of parchment in his hands. The 3 Ts inked in neat calligraphy were taunting him. As he stared at them, is left forearm twinged.

No. I will not follow that path. He thought to himself. His eyes were then directed to the O, sat primly next to the word Herbology.

Marcus Flint, herbology genius. He laughed at the thought, at the reactions his friends would bare at the thought of him actually excelling in the subject. Best not dwell on it.

Shouts from Ursula echoed down the deserted hall of the 'Noble' house of Flint. Deranged screams that sounded like a pair of stray cats fighting soon followed.

My mother. Thought Marcus, crumpling the parchment in his oversized hands. She belongs in St. Mungos.

Longingly he stared at his trunk. Leather bound and completely empty, the initials MF printed in golden writing.

Maybe I could, no, I couldn't. But if I don't, he'll find me. There's nowhere else to turn.

The deranged screams of his mother echoed once more, followed by a sinister cackling laugh. It was then his mind was made up. In a flash he reached for a quill and parchment and wrote to Professor Snape, whom had always been particularly fond of the Flints. Swiftly, he attached the note to the tawny owl perched on the windowsill.

Heart pumping full of adrenaline he fetched every last one of his possessions and placed them in his case, using extra muscle to close the now warn out clasps of the tired trunk.

Another sinister cackle was all it took for Marcus to barge open the door of the manor and apparate to Kings Cross station.

He was going back to Hogwarts.

A hoot sounded inches above Marcus' spiked black hair and an owl flew down, holding the ticket requested by Marcus from Professor Snape. It was really happening.

All his friends had now left Hogwarts. All with barely 2 NEWTs between them, following footsteps of fathers into the Dark Arts.

I'm different. He thought smugly. I'm going to make something of myself.

He sat in a compartment with his very own Quidditch prodigy; Graham Montague. Opposite, sat a group of Slytherin fourth years. Draco Malfoy, a boy whom had been a family friend for many years now, was sat near the window. Next to him was Pansy Parkinson, she clasped desperately onto Draco's arm. She reminded Marcus of a houself he once tortured for not dusting, the poor elf became so deranged she would not detach from the duster. Next to Pansy sat a girl whom Marcus had never seen.

The expressions on her face reflected that of a bored child, yearning for adventure. The immature jokes of her peers left her unamused as she crinkled her small nose delicately.

She had nearly black hair that fell like waves down her slender back. She sat very upright, primly and alert. Her lips were painted a deep black that contrasted sharply with her ivory skin. She was as fragile as a china doll.

And Marcus had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

"You know" Said Malfoy, sneering. "Father says there's to be an event happening at Hogwarts this year"

Pansy squealed like a pig at Draco's news. The china doll girl winced at the sound and admired her chipped black nails instead. Marcus was transfixed. Every move, every expression was done with such a unique grace.

"Millicent!" Squealed Pansy. "Is this not the most exciting news?"

Millicent, as her name appeared to be, looked up from her nails. With a small, dignified cough she cleared her throat.

Simply and sharply she replied to her over excited friend.

"No"

Marcus snorted with laughter and the carriage turned to look at him. Disguising the laugh as a cough the attention turned back to the girls. A smile had since crept up one side of Millicent's heart shaped face.

"Oh Milly, you're impossible." Pansy exclaimed.

The conversation since digressed onto the weather, school and quidditch. As Montague gave a very animated recollection of the pivotal Quidditch game of the World Cup, Marcus kept glancing at Millicent.

How had he never noticed her before? Her large green eyes were fixed on Montague, who was now out of his seat making swooping gestures to mimic the Bulgarian seeker, Krum.

Unimpressed, her brow crinkled lightly and she shifted in her seat.

She cleared her throat once more and announced to the carriage she will be leaving to put on her robes.

Marcus watched her leave. Before he knew it he had followed her out of the carriage and down the corridor.

It wasn't until Millicent had gotten changed; Marcus was able to strike up a conversation.

"Millicent is it?" He asked, scooting in front of her.

"Yes". She replied, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm Flint. Marcus Flint." He extended his hand, to which she held on to loosely and shook.

"I'm aware, pleasure to meet you formally" She smiled then drifted back to the carriage

The soft delicate feel of her fingers lingered on the rough, hardened surface of Marcus'.

Months had travelled on with no more than a hopeful smile from Marcus and an embarrassed reciprocating glance from Millicent. Due to the offhanded way she'd been acting around him, Marcus tried to focus on his studies and forget the porcelain doll to whom he had become so enchanted with.

This was, however, until a foggy November afternoon. Marcus was heading through the misty courtyard toward the library to finish his potions essay. The mist lay so dank on top of the magnificent stone of the courtyard Marcus got the fright of his life when he heard a gentle cough emerge from the opposite direction.

"Excuse me?" He asked, warily for younger students were supposed to be in lessons.

"Yes?" Replied the voice in a recognised dignified manner.

"Millicent, is that you?"

She made a soft humming sound to acknowledge her presence.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be in lessons?"

He perched on a bench nearby her where he could see her more clearly; she was in her robes but a customised version. Her shirt hung onto her frame tightly. A tie lazily hung round her neck and her skirt was pleated yet short. She wore fish net tights and pointy black boots that were now swinging aimlessly off the bench.

She shrugged at Marcus' comment.

"Divination" She said nodding.

He laughed knowingly. Then replied immediately.

"You'll catch your death out here"

"And?" She scoffed, in a blatant attempt of appearing rebellious in the presence of the Slytherin Quidditch team captain.

"Nothing, just wondered if you wanted something to eat."

She pricked up and looked at him interested.

"The kitchens are closed." She said looking slightly down-heartened.

"We aren't going to the kitchens."

He reached out his hand and instinctively she grabbed it as he led her towards the One Eyed Witch portrait.

Hand in hand they walked through the echoey corridors of Hogwarts school. In a soothing symphony of silence. Slowly Millicent's hands felt warmer against Marcus'. The feeling of warmth spread up his arm and touched his heart in a way no person had done before. He had been captured by her beauty on the train, and now he was trapped by a pure sense of affection. They reached the One Eyed Witch portrait which was later revealed by Marcus to be a passage way to Hogsmeade, directly opposite his favourite pasty shop.

"Pumpkin pasty?" Marcus suggested, to which Millicent gave a sharp nod.

He sneaked across the road and purchased two large pasties. The glorious smell of freshly baked pastry then filled the small passageway as he and Millicent sat down to eat.

They ate in silence, the same comforting silence Marcus was beginning to grow very fond of.

"I'm supposed to be meeting my boyfriend in half an hour" said Milly nervously

"Who's your boyfriend?" Replied Marcus, scarcely hiding his jealousy as he took a large bite from his pasty

"Harry. Harry Potter." She said, avoiding his gaze.

The pure shock of it all caused him to almost choke on the lump of pumpkin he was swallowing.

"That speccy 12 year old git?" He laughed heartily

Millicent was far from amused.

"14 actually, and he's Hogwarts champion I'll have you know."

"Only because he cheated"

"You read too much Rita Skeeter"

Looking offended she picked at her pasty, resembling a small bird.

"I'm sorry, he just seems too... Bleh to be with a girl like you..."

" A girl like me? What do you mean?"

Marcus thanked merlin under his breath it was so dark, for he was blushing pinker than a pygmy puff.

"You're so... Eloquent. Delicate..." He ignored Millicent's protests and carried on "yet, there's this sense of raw passion and adventure about you"

Millicent was speechless. The captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, and crush of many of her friends called her eloquent (whatever that means) without him noticing, she edged nearer.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" she said modestly

"Not even Harry?"

She shook her head.

"He's too busy being all 'poor me, my parents are dead' 'voldemort wants to kill me'"

They both burst out laughing.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

The meetings in the secret passageway soon became regular. Millicent was still with Harry, though he was so busy preparing for upcoming challenges he barely noticed his girlfriend disappearing from the face of the Marauder's Map.

Marcus soon became acquainted with Cormac McLaggen, a good friend of Millicent's. Arrogant, rude and profoundly pompous. Marcus learned to despise the very ground he walked on.

But it wasn't just his demeanour that Marcus loathed, it was his overbearing protectiveness of Millicent. Out of nowhere Marcus would bump into Cormac, who would not hesitate in challenging him to a fight.

It wasn't in Marcus' nature to turn down a challenge, so they fought regularly. Despite being almost a foot taller than Cormac, it was a very even match.

One day, Cormac swaggered down the halls staring directly at Marcus.

Here we are again. Marcus thought, cracking his knuckles.

Cormac pinned Marcus again the cold stone wall and stared into his cool grey eyes with a sense of vengeance.

"You're stringing Milly along" Cormac growled underneath his breath

"She has a boyfriend" Marcus replied, dismissively

"You absolute thick headed..." (Well you're one to talk, thought Marcus) "...twat faced, dog toothed..." (Oh hell no, you don't diss the teeth) " lunatic. They broke up, Milly's in love with you is it not obvious?"

Adrenaline shot through Marcus' heart making it beat faster and faster until it was ready to shoot right out of his chest. He wanted to find Milly, tell her how he felt but first he had escape Cormac.

"Get off me Cormac" he growled

Cormac smirked and cocked his head to one side, squaring up the situation. Then, to Marcus' surprise he released him. However, it wasn't long before he gave an almighty punch in the stomach to Marcus, leaving him doubled over in the corridor alone.

Despite the pain clenching around his abdomen, Marcus hoisted himself up. He could follow Cormac left down the corridor, start a fight, and leave his ugly face looking even uglier. Or, he could go right, down to the dungeons and find Millicent.

He knew what mattered more and turned right, clenching his stomach in hatred, but following his heart with love.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Ursula Popplestone was a young witch of petite stature, she had long thick golden hair, which differed greatly from that of her dark haired family. She had a love heart shaped face, neatly defined with freckles and rosy cheeks.

Behind this angelic façade however, lied a fascination with dark magic. Hours she would spend poring over books she had been forbidden to read by her father. She yearned to know the secrets of beating death, conquering the elements to do only her bidding.

At the age of 11 she had received an owl, confirming her place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She excitedly filled her case and headed off on the Hogwarts express with a heart yearning to find somewhere she belonged, and a head yearning for information.

Her elder brother held onto her hand tightly upon embarking the train.

"You'll be fine Ursie, I promise" the handsome Eric reminded her. "Once you're sorted your house is like a whole new family, you will make so many new friends"

"Tell me again" Ursula begged "about each of the houses"

Sighing, Eric began the now worn out tale of how each of the founders wanted hand-picked students

"Gryffindor, wanted only the bravest"

Lame, thought Ursula

"Hufflepuff, wanted only the kind and hard-working"

Double lame.

"Ravenclaw, my house, wanted the cleverest"

Dorkiest more like.

"Slytherin, wanted the most ambitious"

Ursula's heart skipped, her most admired Dark Wizards had been in Slytherin house. Her train of thought was disturbed by a large snort.

"Most ambitious? Everyone knows that all evil wizards came from Slytherin"

Ursula cringed. Evil, she thought, was such a harsh word. Surely there was nothing wrong with simply using our powers to enhance an individual's standing.

"Kevin, don't say things like that" Said Eric, and Ursula looked up at her big brother smiling "although, it is kind of true" and her face fell as she watched her brother and his friend laugh together.

Upon noticing his sister's fallen expression he comforted her.

"You'll be in Ravenclaw no problem though, sis" he smiled and shoved her gently on the shoulder. He knew not of her affliction with the Dark Arts. So she merely smiled weakly and hoped if she were to get Slytherin, her brother would not assume her to be evil.

Following a wizened witch to the great hall, Ursula tugged on the sleeves of her robes. A loud arrogant boy stood behind her. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders and black eyes that stared intently into the soul of those looking into them. He was tall for his age and stood out amongst the other first years, who were all quivering anxiously with excitement.

The sorting ceremony commenced and one by one a first year would approach the stool, where the tatty old hat would be placed upon their heads.

Ravenclaw!

Hufflepuff!

Hufflepuff!

Gryffindor!

Then, the dark haired boy was called upon. The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled out

Slytherin!

The Slytherin table cheered and welcomed the young boy with open arms.

Soon there were only a few students that remained unsorted.

"Popplestone, Ursula"

Holding her breath she approached the stool where the tatty hat was placed on her pristine golden locks. She could see out of the corner of her eyes Eric, nudging his friends

"You are unlike girls your age. You strive for knowledge like a Ravenclaw.. But what's this? For own personal glory as it seems. You have ambition, and strive."

Slytherin!

Her eyes flicked to the sight of her older brother, sat with his fellow 4th year Ravenclaw. He looked surprised, was it surprise? Or was it disappointment.

Sheepishly, she walked to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to the dark haired boy.

"My name is Alphonse" he introduced himself "Alphonse Flint"


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

He could hear his heart beating as he ran down to the dungeon to find Milly. He got there so fast he barely had time to plan what to say.

Hey there Millicent, Harry's a prat, I'm not. How about we make things official?

Hi Milly, Cormac stopped me in the corridor and told me to go out with you, how about it?

Mills, I think I'm falling in love with you.

'Magic is Might' Marcus recited, opening the entrance into the Slytherin common room. He could see her, curled up asleep in the biggest arm chair next to the fire. Her face was relaxed and pure. Her heavily made up eyelids were tightly shut, blocking out the world.

Without wanting to wake her, Marcus perched on the arm rest and took in the sight for a minute. Her beauty even in sleep was so compelling it took his breath away. Not wanting to look like a creepy sparkling vampire, he carefully nudged her shoulder which brought her slowly back to reality.

"M-Marcus?" She said, still dazed from sleep.

It was then he realised. She had bags under her eyes from crying, her bright green eyes were now blood shot.

"Oh Mills are you alright?" Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. She buried her nose into his chest. They locked themselves in this position, neither wanting to let go in case it would never happen again.

Marcus was the first to talk.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you and Harry... I-"

She cut him off.

"I'm not too bothered about that" she wiped her tears away with the pack of her hand gracefully.

"Why were you crying then?"

She avoided his gaze.

Could it be true? He thought, could she really feel the same way?

Without much thought or planning he pulled her in closer to him, bending down slightly so they were face to face. He then kissed her lightly on the lips, holding back hoping for retaliation.

Millicent could hardly breathe. She looked at his face for a moment whilst he held back. She had never seen it in this way before.

Although she had always thought Marcus naturally quite handsome, she had never realised the soft dimples that lay either side of his cheeks, which contrasted with the overall hardness of his appearance. His eyes were tired and weary for someone of his age. They held a million secrets, hopes and dreams that were ready to be shared. His nose, slightly crooked. His teeth, we won't go there. His forehead was slightly too large in comparison to the rest of his face. Each flaw, each tiny imperfection became so beautiful to Millicent. She leaned in and kissed him back. Then they sat together, in a close, warm embrace. In a soothing silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

The quill scratched away at the fresh parchment as Marcus tried to fit a thousand thoughts into a few lines.

Millicent, I have to leave for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you. Marcus

He crept up to her dormitory and passed the note to Milly's pug nosed best friend, Pansy.

"Where are you going?" She asked nosily.

"None of your business.. Just make sure Milly gets that, okay?"

With that, he hurried out to the forbidden forest with nothing but his broom and a very small bag of essentials. He rode out just far enough so he could apparate. With a crack he was stood outside of a large manor house, belonging to Marcus' father, Alphonse Flint.

He pulled the old fashioned rope that hung outside the rustic doors. An eye, that was on the knocker of the door close, suddenly opened and looked Marcus up and down. After a full assessment from the eye, the door opened and Marcus entered.

At the sight of his father, looking smarmy in a red dressing gown, Marcus erupted.

"Where is she?" He demanded

"Who?" Replied Alphonse replied, acting dumb on the subject.

"Matilda." Replied Marcus through gritted teeth.

Matilda was Marcus' sister. 10 years his junior. They did not share the same father. Matilda's father was a muggle milk man his mother had an affair with. Alphonse despised Matilda and made it clear throughout their childhood, when Matilda would often be beaten to a pulp for the most stupid mistakes.

One night she ended up in hospital with severe head trauma.

"She, er, fell down the stairs" claimed my mother, to the healers of St. Mungos.

From that day on Matilda was living with her father in Muggle Devon, and Marcus had not heard from her since his mother's health deteriorated.

"She's safe Marcus, relax" said Alphonse coolly, running his fingers through his jet black shoulder length hair. "I am not aware of her whereabouts, I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you Son"

"Go on.." Said Marcus defiantly

"I used your filthy muggle sister you care so fondly about as a ruse to get you here. Your rebellion against joining us so far has gotten tiring Mark"

Marcus boiled with anger as he thought back to the letter he received from his father mere hours ago.

Marcus. We found Matilda, the Death Eaters are refusing to accept her as a witch unless you come and testify on her behalf. Come to my manor in Albania and we will discuss it there -Alphonse Flint

"How dare you!" Marcus bellowed "you really think I'm going to join now? The Dark Lord isn't even here anymore Father when are you going to get it into your thick skull?.. We lost."

He had expected a different reaction to what happened next. Alphonse's piercing jet black eyes glowed with passion, and he smiled.

"Marcus, he's returning" his voice sounded gleeful almost.

"Impossi-"

"It's true. We're going to be great my son, we are going to take over the world, we're going to get rid of the muggle scum. Our very own pure world to live in" he had taken tight hold of Marcus' shoulders and shook him. Something about his appearance didn't seem right. It looked like he hadn't been outside in sunlight for days for his face was so unnaturally pale and soulless.

"Join us Marcus" Alphonse begged

"No." Said Marcus defiantly heading to leave.

"Pretty one isn't she, your little girlfriend. Three months is it now you've been an item?"

"How did you- "

" If I know, -he- knows." Alphonse raised his eyebrows in warning.

Thoughts reflected back to his mother, deranged and lying in bed, yelling at the top of her voice at people who were never there.

"Okay" said Marcus quietly "I'll join you"

Alphonse grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. Marcus looked into his father's soulless black eyes, feeling utterly helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Ursula and Alphonse were inseparable. Under bated breath Ursula would often hear teachers questioning what such a pretty little girl was doing with that awful Alphie Flint. Eric disapproved the most out of anyone regarding Ursula and Alphonse's relationship. He wrote home to their father, Leopold expressing his concern who would then forbid Ursula to associate with a wizard from such a dark family.

Of course, these rejections merely made Ursula want Alphonse more.

In her third year at Hogwarts, Eric got a very respectable job at the ministry of magic. From then on Ursula hardly talked to her family. She spent every holiday at school, and summer at the Flint's.

The first six years Ursula and Alphonse spent at Hogwarts was pleasant. They had a large circle of friends but often spent most of their time alone, looking into their dark passions of dark magic. In March of their sixth year, Alphonse made a decision that will change the course of their entire lives.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts" he said one day they were sat in the library

Ursula looked at him questioningly

"I'm doing what we've always dreamed of! I'm joining forces with the Dark Lord"

Alphonse smirked triumphantly and leaned back on his chair, placing his hands on the back of his head.

Ursula felt a strange knot in the pit of her stomach.

Alphonse observed the worried look on her face and leaned in close to her and gently run his fingers down her love heart shaped face.

'And when you're finished with school, you will join me'

The knot in her stomach remained.

'Does this mean you won't be coming back for seventh year?' She asked worried

Alphonse shook his head.

'There's a world out there for me Ursie, things that are bigger and more powerful than anything I could learn here. I'm going to change the world!' He threw his arms in the air, his eyes glinting with the idea of omnipotence.

'I can't stay here without you Al-'

'You must' he kissed her on the head 'your mind is too bright to waste. We all know I'd never pass my NEWTs, but you're going places!'

She grabbed onto his hand tightly. They spent the night together, but by morning, he had left.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

The months Marcus had spent in Albania had sucked every last ounce of life out of him. His usually quite tanned complexion was now a sickly pale white. Bags had formed under his eyes from lack of sleep, the nightmares were relentless. He had grown stubble on his chin and his hair was growing ever longer. He felt sick when he looked in the mirror and saw the exact replica of his father.

After a while Marcus found it best not to feel anything at all whilst serving the Dark Lord, but instead he would go along numbly as though he was being controlled by a dark force unbeknownst to him.

March, the first glimmer of spring was showing in the once darkened forests of Eastern Albania. Marcus rapped his knuckles on the old oak door of a town house belonging to a Wizard by the name of Don Tayroll. Tayroll was not a Death Eater, but was very involved in their missions to help the Dark Lord rise to power once more. He illegally bred dragons at his home which was charmed to be completely impenetrable from the inside.

Tayroll opened the door to his house. He was Caribbean with hair pulled into tight corn rolls on his head. His eyes were an intense brown and he spoke with a smooth Jamaican accent.

"Ah, Mr Flint" He said when opening the door. Marcus nodded at Tayroll and began removing his leather gloves, resting his cane on the wall as he did so.

Following Marcus was a once attractive woman in her early twenties. However, like Marcus, she was a mere shadow of her former self. She was of pale complexion, with fiery red hair that was now braided down her back. She had eyes that were wise beyond her years, with bags under them from the nightmares. The relentless nightmares.

Her name was February Macnair, her father Walden was also a Death Eater. She was the only person in the world who could completely understand Marcus.

"And who is your lovely accomplice, Mr Flint?" questioned Tayroll with a smirk.

"February Macnair" She replied, nodding and extending her hand to shake with Tayroll.

"Pleasure to meet you miss"

"Enough of the pleasantries" Sneered Marcus, who had now retrieved his cane. "I want to get this over with"

Tayroll nodded vigorously and lead the two to his basement.

Marcus strolled through the grand house. Either side of him laid hundreds of cages of various sizes. All containing different breeds of dragon. One cage caught his eye particularly, it was a very small dragon. Unlike the others, it was sat quietly in its cage. It was like no other dragon he'd ever seen, it was black with green eyes. The little dragon let out a tiny cough, releasing a pathetic amount of fire and Marcus smiled slightly. It was his first smile in months.

"Marcus, come along, quickly" Said February impatiently when she caught Marcus smiling at the little dragon.

He nodded and caught up with Feb and Tayroll. They travelled down the stairs leading to the basement where a make shift prison had been made, containing a skinny man cowering in the far corner.

"Kirk Longstaff" Said Tayroll, gravely behind him. "Fled to Mexico the night the Dark Lord was defeated, under the name of Juan Gomez. We found him a month ago and he's been here ever since"

"Thanks for that Tayroll, your services are no longer needed. Give us five minutes and we shall join you upstairs" Said Marcus, ushering Tayroll out of the room.

February lowered her hood and smoothed the loose strands of red hair out of her face, she then turned to Marcus gravely. The man in the corner shifted slightly, letting out a petrified squeal. Marcus and February entered the prison cell and approached the cowering mess of a man.

"Longstaff, a pleasure to finally meet you" Said Marcus, nudging the poor man with his cane.

Kirk looked up, his eyes were blood shot and sank into his face, his cheeks were solemn and his appearance resembled a corpse.

"I-I- didn't..mean..I..don't.." Longstaff said in a raspy voice.

Marcus grabbed the front of the man's shirt and pinned him against the wall. The man's feet dangled and he choked as Marcus' grasp began to cut off his air way. February stood next to Marcus, pointing her wand against the man's face.

"You were unloyal to the Dark Lord, you left him to perish. You're nothing but a filthy traitor" Marcus spat

Longstaff let out a piercing squeal as tears formed in his eyes.

"Are you aware what happens to traitors?" Said February, digging her wand into the man's cheek

Longstaff nodded, tears now oozing out of his tear ducts down his dirty sunk in cheeks.

"Please... I have a wife...a child..." he pleaded desperately in a croaky voice

"You think the Dark Lord would care about your pathetic little family?" Marcus said, menacingly. "They're dead, traitor. And it's your fault"

His tears ceases and he stopped struggling in Marcus' grasp.

"Kill me!" He exclaimed "Kill me right now, I don't want to live without them! Just kill me, kill me" He repeated those final 2 words over and over until Marcus finally through him on the floor, causing him to land on his nose, breaking it, blood oozing all over his face.

Marcus pointed his wand at the pathetic man before him. A man who had lost everything just for wanting a better life. He would not end up like him. Kirk struggled on to his knees still chanting "Kill me, Kill me"

A blast of green light illuminated the room. Kirk Longstaff was limp. Blood still covered most of his face, yet he looked peaceful. Marcus stood and stared at the lifeless body before him, the soul he had destroyed. He had forgotten he wasn't alone and jumped at the sound of February's voice behind him, which was chocked up with tears.

"Was it true... about his wife.. their child?"

Marcus nodded

"His wife was a muggle, called Rosa. He had a little boy, Hugo... five, or six.."

"How do you know?" asked February raising her eyebrow slightly

"I..er..overheard Alphonse.."

His stomach flipped when he remembered the conversation he overheard. At his father's delight of destroying the filthy traitor's filthy muggle wife and their filthy spawn.

That's all they were to him. Filthy blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Don Tayroll invited the two young Death Eaters to stay in the guest rooms of his house overnight, to which they accepted. Neither wished to return to headquarters tonight.

They ordered house elves to retrieve the body of Kirk Longstaff, once it was out of sight however, it was not out of mind.

Marcus slumped in his small single bed provided by Tayroll and stared at the ceiling. He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a picture he kept with him at all times. It was of him and Millicent, laughing. He can't remember what they were laughing at, or even how he felt when it was being taken but it made him feel so much lighter inside.

He was startled by a knock at the door, it was February.

Her hair was no longer in a plait, her red curls hung loose around her face.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked, when she saw Marcus crumple the picture and shove it in his pocket upon her arrival.

"Not at all" he said dryly "Are you alright, Feb?"

Her eyes were red from crying, slowly she moved over to Marcus and perched on the end of his bed.

"The thing with Longstaff" she said quietly "it just... shook me up.."

He moved to the bottom of the bed and held her close to him, playing with her hair to comfort her.

"I know.. I know..." he said in hushed tones

"It just makes it... hit home doesn't it.. how we can never leave..never have a normal life..normal friends, relationships" she said between muffled sobs

The last part left a twang in Marcus' heart as he thought of the picture in his pocket.

She looked up at him with her large blue eyes. She really was beautiful, with small elfish features beneath the mask of destruction she wore from her duties as a Death Eater. Gently, Marcus smoothed locks of her hair behind her ear. February leaned in close to his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Marcus held back. Images of Millicent flashed in his mind, her beautiful porcelain doll look, her laugh, her smile, the way she made him feel. February could never replace that. But she could understand him. February had seen everything Marcus had seen. Felt everything he felt.

She got up and headed out the door, embarrassed.

"No.. Feb.. Wait" Marcus protested, holding on to her hand.

"I'm sorry" she muttered looking down at her shoes.

He placed his oversized hand on the side of her small face, lifting it up to face him. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back.

Gradually the kissing got more and more passionate, Marcus ran his hand down the side of her curvaceous body, pulling her in close to him. She bit his bottom lip, tugging it gently. He lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around him. He removed his robes and threw them on the floor...

Millicent gazed out of the window of her dorm that over looked the black lake. The moonlight glimmered peacefully onto it. She had not heard from Marcus in months, yet every night she would look out of the window in hope she would see him on his broomstick, returning to Hogwarts, safe.

...He lay February on the bed and grinded his hips into hers, moving his hand up her skirt gently. She tilted her head back and ran her fingers through Marcus' hair as he removed her skirt...

She looked at the clock that hung in her dorm. Midnight. She clutched tightly on two things, the piece of parchment Pansy had given her where Marcus had explained he was leaving. She also held a photo of the two of them, laughing. She can't remember what they were laughing at, or even how she felt when it was being taken but it made her feel so much lighter inside. It gave her hope he would return.

...They woke early, wearing nothing but the thin bed sheet provided by Tayroll on the small bed. Carefully, Marcus got out of the bed trying not to wake February who was sleeping with her eyes tightly shut, brow creased.

Nightmares. Thought Marcus, as he kissed her gently on the head.

He reached for his robe which lay in a bundle on the floor. He picked it up and a small piece of parchment fell on the floor. It was the photo of him and Milly. Disgusted with himself he tore the photo in half, leaving only the side with Millicent's laughing face and throwing his own in the bin. He kissed the photo softly then placed it at the bottom of his trunk.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered, wishing she was there to hear it.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

He came two months prematurely. Not a surprise considering the lengths Ursula went through to hide it, starving herself for days in an attempt to stop herself getting any bigger, stealing herbs suggested by close friends to try and get rid of the unwanted mistake.

Alphonse had been away for 7 months, Ursula lay helpless in the hospital wing. Tired and weak, staring out of the window with Madame Pomfery fussing over her new born son.

"I've sent an owl to your father, dear. He will be arriving later tonight so you can discuss what happens next" She said

Ursula didn't look from the window despite the dread she felt at the thought of her father finding out.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Madame Pomfery said, in an attempt to cheer up the unfortunate teenager

Again, Ursula stared out of the window, helpless.

"I've always liked the name Geoff.. or Stanley.."

Then, Ursula let out a tiny sound

"Marcus"

"What a fine name!" Pomfrey responded looking gleeful "Marcus Popplestone"

Ursula shook her head

"Flint" She said defiantly "He will be taking his father's name."

"And where is young Alphonse?"

Ursula retreated back to silence and Madame Pomfery attended to the baby, knowing a lost cause when she saw one.

Marcus already had a tuft of wispy black hair on top of his tiny, soft head and was barely bigger than a bag of sugar.

"Would you like to hold him, Ursie dear?" Asked Madame Pomfery

Ursula looked dumbfounded, but took the baby into her arms and held him close to her, breathing in his scent.

"I'll leave the two of you alone" Said Pomfery, drawing a curtain around the mother and child and attending to a first year with a nose bleed.

Ursula stared into the black eyes of the baby. He looked exactly like Alphonse, her heart panged when she considered the dangerous world in which the child had been dragged into. Words could not describe the affection she felt for this bundle she held in her arms. So innocent, so many possibilities lay before him.

"No matter what happens, my darling, I will protect you" She kissed his head.

Wearily she walked to the crib near her bed and lay him down. She smiled weakly and Marcus let off a wild yawn and closed his eyes for sleep. When she was sure he was still breathing she reached for parchment and a quill.

Alphonse,

You have a son, his name is Marcus.

Please come home. Soon.

I love you

Ursula

She couldn't put it any plainer than that, She thought tucking the note into her Herbology text book ready to send the next day. She climbed into bed and stared at the crib opposite.

"My darling" She whispered as she drifted into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Millicent opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep at the windowsill again. Her room mates were still asleep. The summer sun had risen and a bright light shone around the castle, yet her heart still ached.

She got up and dressed in her weekend clothes, then headed down to breakfast early. The Slytherin table was completely empty, except for a few chubby first years. She glanced across the great hall and spotted Cormac McLaggen who was reading the daily prophet, she smiled small and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"You're up early" she stated, sitting on the bench opposite him and helping herself to a slice of his toast

"Quidditch practice in an hour" He replied plainly, without looking up from the paper.

She could sense he was mad at her. The months without Marcus caused her to cut off from most of her friends, Cormac especially.

She played with the ends of her hair nervously.

"Is there something you wanted?" Asked Cormac, putting the paper down on the table and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you.." She said looking down

Cormac looked sympathetic.

"It's okay. I'm being childish. It must be difficult for you at the moment, what with Marcus gone.."

Then, Millicent surprised herself, and burst into tears. Instinctively Cormac put his hands on hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

A six year old boy, slightly too tall for his age with thick black hair, toddled down the stairs of the manor house overlooking over a beautiful Tuscan vineyard. Crying out for his mother he entered the kitchen, there was a woman leaning on her arm, staring straight ahead blankly.

"Mamma, mamma!" Little Marcus said, tugging at her long blonde hair "Father's home today!" He squealed with glee as he imagined his father entering the manor house for the first time in a year.

Ursula stayed quiet, she never talked that much nowadays.

A lanky man with strawberry blonde hair and thick rimmed black glasses entered the kitchen and picked up the small child in his arms and carried him into the sitting room.

"Uncle Eric!" Marcus said excitedly "Father's home today!"

"Try not to get your hopes up too much, Kiddo." Eric replied, smiling weakly "You know your father can get very busy... doing what he does"

Despite only being six years of age, Marcus knew exactly what Eric was saying and he nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Uncle Eric" His overall appearance was now gloomy and disheartened

"I got you a present, for Halloween.." Replied his Uncle, desperate to raise the young boy's dreams handing him a large parcel.

Without a second thought he ripped open the paper, revealing a box containing his very own toy broomstick.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS." exclaimed Marcus in a heightened frenzy "YOU'RE THE BEST UNCLE EVER!"

"Run along outside and try it out" Said Eric, ruffling the young boys hair, who soon sped out of the room into their large garden.

Eric head into the kitchen after him, closing the door but keeping him in sight. He zoomed around barely a foot above the air, in his element.

"He'll be a Quidditch Captain someday, Urs" He said laughing lightly

Ursula didn't look up. Instead she continued to stare into space.

"Ursula. Listen to me please.." pleaded her older brother "Come back with me to England and I can keep both you and Marcus safe.. leave Alphonse.."

Ursula snorted.

"I can't LEAVE Alphonse." She said, spitting out the word leave as if appalled by how simplistic her brother saw it as. "I can't leave Italy, I can't leave.." She pulled down her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark imprinted on her bony arm "..them."

Eric looked slightly disgusted.

"Please.. put that away.."

Ursula cackled and stood up.

"It's that easy isn't it. Out of sight out of mind. That's kind of how you view things isn't it, brother.. brother dearest. Logic. Logic is the route of happiness. We do this, this happens thus resulting in this happening and then we just move on" Mania clouded her eyes.

"You're ill, Ursie, please, I'll take you home"

"Do you know what I like most about this, Eric?" She said smiling softly, tracing her fingers over the mark

"No matter where I go... What I do..." Her voice trailed off before she could finish and she slumped down in a heap on the floor.

She laughed again, throwing her head back.

Eric approached her warily

"Alphonse is due back any minute, we could leave now"

She stood up and stared at Eric accusingly.

"You're here to take me to Azkaban" She shrieked "You're going to lock me up aren't you! YOU and your ministry pals. I'm evil aren't I. I'm Voldemort. I'm SCUM. I HEAR you Eric! I HEAR you calling me scum. I'm Voldemort" She pointed at her head.

Eric stood dumbfounded. Ursula's iris' were deep red, pupils wide and dilated.

"Ursula, please calm down.." He tried to reason with his sister, but she'd already reached for her wand and pointed it at his chest

"I can do it brother dearest. Done it before, will do it again" She dug the wand in deeper

"Mummy" A small voice sounded behind the pair. Marcus stood clutching desperately onto his broomstick "Why are you shouting at Uncle Eric? Has he been naughty, Mummy?"

At that moment, Alphonse entered the manor and strided into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Squealed Marcus

Alphonse turned to his brother-in-law, who was looking petrified at the end of Ursula's wand.

"Get out of here you filthy blood traitor" He spat, as Eric left frantically, fearing Alphonse's superior size, strength and status.

Alphonse embraced his wife, who collapsed in his arms, sobbing. Marcus ran up to join them. Alphonse turned to his son and bent down to his level.

"I want you to go upstairs and pack your things, I have a special surprise for you" he said, causing Marcus to squeal with excitement and run up to his room.

"We all need to leave." Alphonse said seriously to his wife, taking her by the shoulders. "There are dark wizard catchers everywhere, you have no idea how it has been recently, the boy, the boy from the prophecy lived Ursie, Voldemort's spell rebounded..."

He had only just realised his wife's health had taken a dramatic turn for the worst, as she looked at him like a stranger.

"Who are you?" She said "Where's Marcus? Marcus!" She screamed his name loudly

Marcus ran down the stairs with a backpack full of clothes

"I'm ready, I'm ready!"

Alphonse grabbed Marcus' hand and lead him out of the house, leaving his wife behind.

"Marcus, don't go with the strange man, Marcus!" She pleaded desperately

Marcus looked back at his mother, on her knees with her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Before he had a chance to ask his father where they were going, they had apparated. Leaving his sobbing mess of a mother behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

February lay in the thin sheets recollecting on the night just past. Did it really happen? It must have. She's in his room.. naked.

She slipped on her t-shirt and skirt and went looking for Marcus.

He was sat beside a cage containing a small dragon. She moved beside him.

"What you looking at?"

Her voice made Marcus jump.

"You've got to stop doing that" He said roughly, but still with a small smile

She knelt next to him, and looked at the dragon intently.

"Beautiful isn't he" Marcus said "I know someone who would love him"

"Maybe you could ask Tayroll if you can take him."

Marcus looked hopeful and nodded at her suggestion. Then his heart turned to stone when he considered how long it would be before he saw Millicent again.

"Maybe" he replied "best get your things together, we're needed at headquarters"

He got up and left the room without saying another word.

February returned to her own room and gathered her things into a small bag. She had forgotten her hair brush, it could be in Marcus' room, she thought as she slowly entered the room that changed everything. For a while she searched the shelves, the floor, the drawers. Then, she looked in Marcus' own bag which was nearly empty except for nightrobes and a toothbrush. And something else that seemed to be hidden at the bottom. February let curiosity control her as she reached in her hand and pulled out the torn photograph.

It was a girl, much younger than herself, laughing. She was extraordinarily pretty. His sister perhaps? She recollected Marcus telling her of Matilda, but the girl in the picture seemed much older than Marcus has described, and lacked the flowing locks of blonde hair Marcus had so precisely described to her.

She retreated out of the room. She passed the bin which was empty apart from one piece of photograph

Strange, she thought reaching it to get it.

It was of Marcus, torn down one side and looked similar to the one of the girl. It took her a while to work out the obvious.

Placing the two parts next to one another, the girl turned to her counterpart and kissed him on the lips.

Definitely not his sister.

Happy to be reunited in the photograph they continued laughing.

Marcus walked into his room and caught February holding the two halves of the picture together.

"Put those down!" He demanded, grabbing her by the arm roughly.

"I-I- I'm so sorry" She said dropping them suddenly, her eyes clouded with fear.

He picked up the picture halves and shoved them in his robe pocket. Then collapsed on the bed, sighing deeply. She warily approached him.

"Who's the girl?" She asked dryly

"No-one" He grumbled

"Please, I have a right to-"

"And what gives you that right? Because we slept together?" He said, laughing horribly

Her facial expression hardened.

"I don't need this right now" She began to storm out of the room, when Marcus sat up.

"My girlfriend" He said clearly, proudly almost. "Millicent Bulstrode"

"Ugly name" She said sneering slightly

"No need to get jealous.."

"I wasn't getting Jeal-" She cut off and composed herself. "When did you last see her?"

"January" He said bluntly

"Well when did you last speak to her?"

"January"

"Does she know where you are?"

"No"

"And you honestly expect her to be there for you when you get back" February sneered. "She's moved on Marcus, any sane person would have. It's about time you did the same"

She took the half of the photograph with Millicent's laughing face and tore it into tiny pieces, and stormed out without a word.

Dumbstruck, Marcus stood up and punched the nearest wall repeatedly. Millicent's smiling face flashed in his mind. Punch. The thought of last night with February. Punch. His father, the organisation, the war. Punch, Punch, Punch. His knuckles were bleeding and he slumped down onto the floor, and sobbed silently.


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve

Millicent clutched tightly onto the hand of Cormac McLaggen as she boarded the train returning to London.

He kissed her gently on the lips and she reciprocated half-heartedly. She then released his hand and sat down in the carriage. It was here she first laid eyes on Marcus. Where could he be now? That thought had entered and re-entered her mind every day for the past 7 months. Not a single letter, not a single word.

She gazed out of the window at the fields that rushed passed her as Cormac put his hand on hers.

...Meanwhile, Marcus entered the room of Lucius Malfoy who was sat at the far end of the expansive room in an elaborate vintage chair. To the side of him was a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses.

"Mister Flint, My dear friend" Exclaimed Lucius, patting Marcus on the back "You look more like your father every day I see you"

Marcus cringed at the thought, but smiled politely.

"Do take a seat, and help yourself to a beverage" Lucius continued, pouring fire whiskey into the two tall glasses.

Marcus sat in the slightly smaller chair opposite Malfoy, reached for a glass and took a large sip.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here"

Marcus nodded

"You remember my son, Draco. Like you he was hand chosen by The Dark Lord since birth to be a follower. I have very high hopes for him"

"Naturally." Said Marcus dryly, taking another sip from his glass

"This September her will be entering his fifth year at Hogwarts, then upon his sixth year he will join us, and work from the inside of Hogwarts for us"

"I don't see what this has to do with me, Malfoy"

"Patience. Since The Dark Lords plans with the boy failed, Dark Wizard catchers have been close on our backs. Hence, it will be difficult to train Draco this upcoming year in preparation for his enrolment. This is where you come in. I have organised with Severus for you to take on a job at Hogwarts, assisting potion master's duties. Along with this you will befriend Draco, be a big brother of sorts. Amongst this providing the basic skills he'll need to perform well next year. It is vital you do this, Marcus. Draco is not as progressed as you were... If he fails tasks given to him it will not end well for any of us..."

Malfoy's voice trailed off. He could understand his point of view. Marcus was very well trained in the dark arts from a young age since he lived with his father at the age of six. Forced to perform horrific spells from the moment he started school. Lack of maternal guidance meant that Alphonse was free to taint Marcus' mind, Narcissa would never have allowed Lucius to carry out the same duties. It wasn't until Marcus' fifth year he re-joined his mother, by then it was too late.

Marcus thought for a while, looking into Lucius' pleading eyes. Return to Hogwarts, as a professor? His heart skipped a beat. Millicent. Facing her could very well ruin him. He thought back to February, whom he had casually slept with an uncountable amount of times in the months since their murder of Kirk Longstaff. The murders. At least at Hogwarts the guilt may cease. He may even enjoy teaching. Take it on as a career after all of this, give something back to the school he found such comfort in.

Marcus extended his hand to Lucius who shook it firmly, eyes gleaming with hope.

Promptly he left for Tuscany, to visit his mother for the summer before he began his new task.

He entered, the door creaking loudly as he did so.

"Mother" He called, his deep voice echoing "Mother, it's me. Marcus"

She shuffled out from her bedroom.

"My darling" She said quietly, arms wrapped around herself, dressed in a powder blue robe. Her hair was in a neat plait and her make-up had been applied.

"Is someone here looking after you, Mum?" Marcus asked suspiciously

At that moment, his Uncle Eric appeared from the kitchen.

"My god, Marcus!" he exclaimed "I thought you were, you know.. well you're here now! Look at you!"

"Uncle Eric" Marcus beamed as he hugged his much loved Uncle

"Ursula" Eric called up, comfortingly "Take a nap, I'm going to talk to Marcus for a second and then we'll be up, okay?"

She nodded and retreated to her room. Eric guided Marcus into the living room and sat him down. His previous proud facade was now replaced by a look of concern and regret.

"Please...please tell me you aren't one of... them" Eric pleaded.

Marcus shook his head "I can't lie to you Eric.."

"You WANT to end up like your father? Do you want everyone you love to end up like your mother? Torture from enemies, sick nightmares, her illness gets worse by the day Marcus "

"It's not like I have a choice" Marcus growled.

"You have more choice than you think"

"You have no idea.."

"I do Marcus, I've cared for your poor mother for 18 years now."

"I'm here now, I can look after her"

"Until when? Until the next task forces you to desert her just like your father did. You're going to be nothing but a pathetic waste of space like him if you don't sort this out soon..."

Marcus squared him up, fists tightened. He was almost twice the lanky man's width yet he didn't back down.

"I'm going to see my mother" stated Marcus, leaving his uncle downstairs.

Quietly he crept into his mother's room. Ursula sat at her dressing table, staring contently into her mirror and smiling at herself.

"Mother it's me..." said Marcus, quietly, trying not to scare her

"Alphie!" Ursula screamed with delight, hugging Marcus close to her

"No, it's Marcus, Mum. Your son"

"I have missed you darling" She ignored him correcting her.

"I've missed you too, Mum"


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen

Marcus approached the teachers table in the Great Hall nervously. His hair had been cut and his stubble was now clean shaven, thanks to Eric's persistent grooming of him. He made up with his Uncle, desperate for someone trustworthy to take care of his mother whilst he was at Hogwarts. He proudly sent Marcus off with his very own brief case, claiming how proud he was of Marcus to be leaving the dark arts behind him. Unbeknownst to him was the true dark nature of his new found career.

Students filed in and filled the tables. His eyes were focused on one table in particular, Slytherin. At first he didn't recognise the slim Slytherin girl kissing the broad Gryffindor jock before heading down to the Slytherin table. Then it became all too clear who it was. Her eyes locked onto his. For one moment his heart stopped. Time stood still as he gazed into those large green eyes. A porcelain doll.

Dumbledore gathered the attention of the students, introducing the new staff.  
>"...We also have an old pupil of ours accompanying Professor Snape with Potions. Please welcome, Professor Flint.."<br>Pupils clapped, Slytherin cheered rather enthusiastically. Marcus stood and gave a modest nod to the students. Is eyes caught Cormac's, who was grinding his teeth with hatred.

Marcus slid back into his seat and glanced back to Millicent, who was now staring down at her hands.

After an extensive speech by the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Marcus retreated to his new room in the castle, trying to avoid passing any of the students.

He had yet to unpack, the room was located in the dungeons, not too far from the Slytherin common room where had spent nearly half his life residing in. He opened his case, placed the robes Eric had so carefully packed for him neatly in a nearby wardrobe. He then reached in to his case and found 3 pictures. The first, was of himself and February. It was when they were in Geneva at the time, recruiting vampires. Recruiting the vampires was easy in comparison to their previous endeavours. In the picture the beautiful Swiss mountains stood grandly behind them. February was blooming in health, her hair was wild and free. She had a small yet nervous smile and was twirling the ends of her hair. Marcus had his arm around her.

He placed it in a frame and put it on the wall, as a reminder of one of the few good days he had in the months he spent away.

The next photo was of Matilda, his sister at the age of 5, the same year he moved back with his mother. She was dressed as a ballerina, her tight blonde curls swished majestically as she twirled around and around. In the background he saw his mother. A woman who's health had improved drastically since the birth of her little princess.  
>He placed this picture next to his bed and smiled at it.<br>The last picture was different. Neither a happy memory or of someone he loved. It was of Marcus and Alphonse. It was on Marcus' first day at Hogwarts, Alphonse was stop behind him, sternly with his hand on his shoulder.  
>Marcus placed the picture on his wall, to remind him what he was really there to do.<br>And there stood the three pictures. The old, Matilda. The present, February. The future, his Father.

He slumped down in his four poster bed and stared at the moon.

She stared at the moon. In the same position she would sit for so many nights, feeling so helpless in longing for Marcus' return. The very thing she had wished for came true tonight, didn't it? Marcus at last is back in Hogwarts. But something wasn't right. When she looked at Marcus she didn't see the exciting, interesting young man she fell in love with so easily. Now she saw a hologram of the man she once knew. He was so skinny now, his eyes were so dead. She still felt so drawn to him though, she had to see him, soon.

He stared at the moon. He's back, he thought. What's going to happen to me and Milly now? Come on man, you're so much better than him. You've been there for Millicent from day one, whilst Marcus was off doing god knows what without a single word. He was away for two whole years, and they were only together for a few months. I've gone longer than that without changing my goddam socks.  
>Cormac smiled smugly, he wasn't going to let Marcus' return ruin his relationship with Millicent. He loved her, and that's all that mattered.<p>

Training with Draco began promptly. It took a lot out of Marcus to do it, seeing a younger version of himself, trembling with fear at being forced into an evil larger than he could begin to comprehend.

'Extend your arm more' Marcus instructed  
>Draco pointed at the rat in front of him, arm slightly more extended.<br>'You have to mean it, it has to come from your very core' Marcus continued. 'If you're afraid it will mean nothing, it will do nothing, you will BE nothing'  
>Draco's eyes focused on the rat, hand trembling, eyes watering.<br>'Now repeat after me Draco. Crucio.' Marcus said in almost a whisper.  
>Mimicking his tones, Draco obeyed. 'Crucio'<br>A shot of light flew from his wand and hit the rat, who squealed with pain.  
>'Well done' There was no enthusiasm in Marcus' voice. 'It's harder with humans though, harder to block out what makes you weak'<br>'H-how do you do it Marcus?' Draco asked  
>'Do what? Block out emotion?'<br>Draco nodded, slowly  
>'Emotion is what makes us real. In the life we are living however, we are not real. We are not people any more. We are puppets of destruction, devastation and loss. Once you lose the sense of being real, that is when you have given yourself completely into his moulding hands. Whatever keeps you real you must remove from your life. For my father, it was my mother. The cause became too much for her and she collapsed, lost it, she wasn't real any more. My father was never an emotional person, but when that happened the very last sense of human nature left along with my mother's mind. For me, well, being away from Millicent is what made me crack'<br>Draco looked up at Marcus. His eyes were bloodshot and his lip quivered slightly. Marcus put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

Draco returned to the common room as the clock struck midnight. Slowly, he returned to his dorm. He jumped with fright as the fire blazed up suddenly to reveal Millicent standing there.  
>'Fucking hell, Mills' Draco mumbled<br>'Where have you been then?' She asked, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes accusingly.  
>'Out'<br>'Don't be vague to me, I know you've been with Marcus'  
>'And? Not like he's your problem anymore'<br>'And I don't want him to be! That lousy coward' She spat the words out  
>Draco squared up to her, and looked deeply into her eyes.<br>'I don't think you understand the sacrifices he's made'  
>and with that, Draco went to his dorm, leaving Millicent alone, feeling dazed.<p>

Marcus sat in his room, flicking through 2nd year exams Snape had given him to mark.  
>He suddenly heard a light tapping on his door.<br>'Fucking Snape again giving me more of his dirty work..' he mumbled before opening it.

There stood Millicent. Taller in person than he remembered, she looked wiser too somehow. More mature.  
>And even more beautiful.<br>'I want to know everything' she said defiantly 'Beginning to end.' 


	14. Chapter 14

Part Fourteen

They spent at least 20 minutes sat in silence. No longer was it the comfortable and comforting silence Marcus once enjoyed. He cleared his throat several times, flicked through the exams in front of him, and tapped his fingers on his lap rhythmically just trying to find the words to explain himself.

Millicent was first to speak. She was observing the photos he had put up around his room. She saw the one of him and February and shuddered.  
>'Who's the ginger chick?' She asked<br>'February' He replied plainly  
>she scoffed at her name; Marcus reciprocated with a dark look.<br>'We work together...' He said vaguely  
>'Work together where, Marcus?'<br>She wandered up to him, sitting opposite him on his bed. She gently stretched out her hand and traced it up his left arm. He should have pushed it away, demanding she leave his room right now and never come back, to stay out of his business and out of his life. That he had February now and she would never understand what he's been through. And even if she did understand, she deserved someone who she could rely on, someone safe.

Instead he watched her as she gently touched his arm. Her facial features crumpled in concentration. She pulled up his sleeve. The dark mark protruded from his skin and she gasped, clapping her hand over her face and backing away.

He yanked down his sleeve and stood up, putting his hands on his head and facing away from Millicent.  
>'I-it's really true then. Y-you're one of them...'<br>He turned to face her, eyes blank. Marcus grew timid, but he knew if he didn't explain now she could lose her forever.  
>And so he began his story. He explained the letter from his father, describing his relationship with his family, the incident with Matilda, his mother's illness. He then moved on to tasks he faced in Albania. Millicent squinted when he explained the process of getting the dark mark. She shook with fear as he recalled the violent murders he committed; surprising himself how emotionlessly he was able to describe them. He then said why he was back, to train Draco to reach his level of expertise. He paused and looked deep into her eyes.<br>She felt fear, fear of what he could have done, fear of what he's capable of. But she also felt an overwhelming sense of pity, at his weak and feeble features that once seemed so strong and indestructible. But overcoming the fear and the pity she felt guilt. How could she think it was for his own good he left without a word? How did she lose faith in him so quickly?  
>She rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She burrowed her face into his chest, taking in his smell and she held him closely and soft tears ran down her cheeks.<br>'I've missed you Marcus.' She sniffled  
>He held her, resting his head on top of hers.<br>'I've missed you too. More than I can even begin to describe to you'  
>'Then let's be together'<br>Marcus hesitated. She retracted from his arms and looked up at him.  
>'We can't, Milly. We can't'<br>She stood back completely and stared at him accusingly.  
>'Why not? Why can't, after all this time we finally be together?'<br>'You're too young to understand..'  
>'I'm sixteen now, in case you didn't notice. I'm nearly as old as you were when you left. I understand completely. You have a dangerous job, I get it. I can handle it... I accept you..'<br>'This is bigger than us! Working with the Dark Lord is not just about danger, you say it like it's some adventure..'  
>'Well, maybe I believe in what the Dark Lord says, maybe I want to join-'<br>'No! Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!'  
>Marcus felt anger shoot through his body. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.<br>'You still think I wanted to join? You think this was a lifestyle choice?'  
>She shook her head, unable to speak.<br>He sensed the fear. It was the same look he saw in the eyes of the victims of his duties with the Dark Lord.  
>Was this really the person he had become? Striking fear into the girl he loved beyond all else?<br>His fists unclenched and he took Millicent in his arms once more.  
>'I just couldn't forgive myself if you ended up like my mother'<br>She kissed him gently on the lips. 'I know. I know' 


	15. Chapter 15

Part Fifteen

Christmas came and went. Marcus spent his nights sat at his desk, devising training methods for Draco, constructing a list of important spells, slowly showing him how to block off his emotion when casting the deadly blows.

What a hypocrite, he thought to himself.  
>How could he claim to Draco the only way forward was to ignore all that makes you human when he was doing the exact opposite?<p>

He met with Milly daily. In their secret passage. Sometimes they'd sit in silence. Sometimes they'd talk for hours, nothing serious. About how Millicent despises food made by house elves for it could be tainted. How she suspects Pansy to have stolen one of her most favourite corsets for a date with Anthony Rickett.

It was comforting. To hear suck petty problems despite the danger he and the rest of the wizarding world were in. It made him feel so normal, so accepted.

She stayed with Cormac however. Marcus despised him still; their fights decreased Millicent's orders. Cormac knew deep in his heart where Milly's affections lay but he would not admit it to himself. He would put his arm around her and strut away from Marcus. Milly peering behind her shoulder, her large green eyes looking deeply into his. Marcus feeling numb, knowing that it was the only way he could ensure her safety. 


	16. Chapter 16

Part Sixteen

They sat around a large black table in the Noble House of Flint the day after the assassination of Albus Dumbledore. They raised their glasses high, faces smiling, eyes glazed with foreboding.

"Comrades" Said Alphonse, proudly. "Dumbledore is dead, Severus is the new headmaster of Hogwarts and we will be one step closer to our eternal glory. One we have deserved and craved since the beginning of time itself. And it is all thanks to Severus Snape"

Alphonse nodded towards the hook-nosed man, who nodded back and took a large sip of his drink.

Marcus scanned the table for the first time, no sign of February yet.

"Next, we kill the Potter boy" Alphonse spat out the words like poison. "But for now, we feast!"

The group of Death Eaters cheered heartily, clinking glasses together and tucking into the plates that appeared in front of them and tucking in.

Marcus picked at the roast pork in front of him with his fork, stomach full of knots and worries about his dear friend, February.

She should be here by now, thought Marcus, She told me she was coming.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Tayroll ran in, a look of pure grief on his face. Marcus somehow already knew what the piece of parchment, flapping in his hands read.


	17. Chapter 17

Part Seventeen

It took until Christmas for Marcus to tell Millicent what had happened. It was as they lay in bed, the snow falling down the window outside. They were freezing and huddled together closely.

"My friend, February… she was murdered one night" Said Marcus, plainly

"Murdered? Who by?" Replied Millicent as she looked up at his face.

"Aurors. Dark Wizard catchers that had been tracking Feb and I down for months… If I wasn't at Hogwarts they probably would have gotten me too.."

"Don't say that.. I can't imagine what it'd be like if…"

"I have a dangerous life Milly, sooner or later they'll get me.."

Millicent shuddered, and cuddled into his chest.

"Not if I have anything to do about it…" Then she got an idea, and sat up on her knees beside him excitedly

"Let's run away." She said, grinning "We can do it, I know we can! We'll go down to Devon to see Matilda before she starts Hogwarts… then to see my family in London, then we'll go Tuscany to see your Mother and Eric then we'll just vanish! We can go anywhere we want to… I don't have the trace anymore; I don't even have to be in school anymore!"

She got carried away; it warmed Marcus' heart as he heard her describe their possibilities of living away from the war, away from his work and away from his father and Voldemort. Then he remembered.

"They'd still find us babe… I know they will… But it won't be long, soon the Death Eaters will attack Hogwarts and we'll live in peace, I promise."

She crumpled her forehead and lay back down on his chest.

"I promise." He repeated.

"Marcus, I'm pregnant" Said Milly

Well, that's what she should have said. She couldn't find the words, or build up the courage. And what about Cormac? How will she explain when they hadn't had sex in months?

Instead she suffered in silence, cuddling more into Marcus' chest and closing her eyes tightly, wishing that this whole thing would just go away.


	18. Chapter 18

Part eighteen

The bump grew and grew; she wore baggier and baggier clothes to cover it up in a desperate attempt to put it off just a little longer.

May the 2nd, and she was exactly 6 months pregnant. The bump was very small; she simply looked slightly plumper than usual. Of course, Marcus never realised. He was called away with the Death Eaters in late march, sent out to recruit more and more people to join Voldemort's army to attack Hogwarts.

Millicent awoke from her bed in a panic, everyone being told to move to the Great Hall. She stood with the rest of the Slytherins, wondering what could be going on. Then the voice of Voldemort echoed throughout Hogwarts and she cringed as he asked for Harry.

There were Death Eaters at every turn. She searched and searched for Marcus. People were falling everywhere, battles between good and evil commenced and Millicent's heart beat became more and more rapid. She had to find him; he could be dead by now.

She recognised a man with dark hair and eyes, the same as Marcus'. It must be his father, she thought to herself, as she ran towards the man, clutching her stomach.

"Mr Flint!" She yelled, as he cast a blast at an innocent woman, who was running across the staircases. "Mr Flint! Please!"

He turned to her and smirked.

"Marcus, where is he? I need to find him!" She said exasperated

"We're in the middle of a war here, girly. We don't have time for your foolish ways, distracting my boy from his true potential" He grabbed onto her wrist. "Now get out of here, and leave Marcus alone, he doesn't love you and never did, He doesn't love anyone. He can't love anyone" He snarled then through her to the ground, leaving her there in the dirt and rubble.

She never gave up; she worked her way through the chaos and confusion. Her stomach giving her pains as she ran, heart beating fast.

She ran past Cormac, who was hiding behind a pillar.

"Millicent! What are you doing here? Get out quick, you'll get yourself killed!" He screamed at her.

"No, I have to find Marcus!"

His face fell.

"I love him…" she carried on

"I know. I've always known… I'm so much better for you than him though, please, forget him. He's one of them.. a murderer…"

"I can't forget him, Cormac… We're going to have a baby together…"

With that she ran from his sight, leaving him looking at her, dumbfounded and confused.

She searched and searched legs weak with fatigue. She collapsed on the floor, not far from her and Marcus' secret passage. She held on to her stomach and breathed deeply, the pain crashing through her like a bullet.

She thought she was dreaming when she saw a tall man with dark hair ascend the stairs leading to the passage. She called out to him.

"Marcus!" She yelled, hoping to get her attention.

He turned to her and smiled, walking towards her with haste.

"You're here, you're alive!" He clung onto her and held her closely.

"There's something I need to tell you… I- I-I'm..."

"There's no time, we need to get out of here..." He helped her to her feet and they ran together, towards to passage they spent so many long hours hiding in.

"It's blocked, Marcus, The Carrows have blocked all the passages!"

"We'll go to the forbidden forest then…"

They held hands and ran together, Millicent taking her weary legs and quickly as possible. It wasn't long before they became face to face with a pair of Aurors.

"Where do you think you're going, Flint…" The first one yelled, blasting spell at his hand, disarming him of his wand.

The first auror attacked Marcus, making him fall to the ground.

"No!" Millicent yelled.

"Get back! Please... get out of here, I'll catch up with you" He ordered. "Go!"

"Marcus, I'm pregnant!" She blurted.

He turned his head and smiled, widely. The largest smile he had ever done, feeling the happiest he had ever felt. It was too late. A spark hit Marcus in the stomach, he groaned loudly, rolling on the floor in agony. Then silence.

Millicent screamed loudly, the Aurors vanished, showing no remorse for the 'evil' Death Eater they had just slaughtered.

Millicent leaned over him, stroking his jet black hair back, tracing her hand over his limp, cold face and body.

"Please…no…" She said quietly.

There was nothing but silence.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue.

"He was a brave man … so full of love, so full of affection. He died because of the choices others made for him, he didn't ask for any of this to happen. He was innocent, an innocent man who was used as a puppet. A puppet that was flung aside and forgotten about, for no reason other than hate and war. He was a very brave man, Marc…"

Millicent stroked her son's dark hair, as they sat on his bed, hours before he left for Hogwarts.

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I won't, Mum. I won't" He looked up at her and smiled.

She gave him a small picture of herself and Marcus laughing, the very one Marcus kept with him went away for the final time, that she retrieved from his pocket the day he died.

"Are you ready to go, champ?" Said Cormac, leaning his head into the door frame.

"I think so Uncle Cormac!" He said, taking a big breath and grabbing his trunk from beside him.

Millicent kissed him on the head, looking into his dark eyes that mirrored that of his fathers. She walked with him to their fire place.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the train station with us Mummy?"

"Yes, Marc… I'd love to see you off but I just…"

"I understand" He gave her a final hug and stood in the fireplace with his Uncle.

"Goodbye Mum!" He waved, and disappeared in a flash of green fire.

"Goodbye Marcus."


End file.
